Ojos de Cielo
by Turquoiseheart
Summary: ¿Por que te gusta tanto el cielo?...Por que me recuerda cosas importantes... INOSHIKA


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen…por desgracia

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen…por desgracia.

**.x.X Ojos de Cielo .X.x.**

Ambos estaban recostados en el suave pasto, miraban hacia el cielo. Se podía sentir la paz, El silencio los hacia su presa favorita, hasta que ella hablo.

-¿Shikamaru, puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo la rubia que miraba sin interés alguno el cielo.

-Supongo que si Ino- hizo una pausa -Que problemático –dijo el chico pareciendo muy interesado en la nube que pasaba.

-¿Por que te gusta tanto el cielo?, ¿Qué te atrae de el, que te hace verlo todo el día?, he notado que se iluminan tus ojos al verlo- puntualizo.

Ella esperaba ansiosa la respuesta del chico, pero tardo mucho en contestar, para ella fueron minutos eternos.

-Me gusta por que es tranquilo, su color me gusta, y me causa emoción por que me trae recuerdos- le dijo curvando una sonrisa sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

Ella pensó que tal vez el cielo le recordaba algo de su infancia, pero decidió despejar su duda y volvió a preguntar.

-¿Shikamaru, y que te recuerda el cielo?-

-Muchas cosas, pero nada en especial- contesto con tono molesto

Ella capto el tono de la voz del chico, decidió callarse y no preguntar mas.

-Es hora que me vaya Shikamaru, nos vemos luego- ella le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla y se fue.

El por su parte no se movió, siguió en su tarea de mirar el cielo azul. Pero mientras lo veía se regañaba mentalmente.

Otra vez el había sido cobarde, no le había dicho la verdad, ella no era la primera persona que preguntaba y siempre respondía con mentiras, y eso lo molestaba mucho le molestaba mentir y mas a ella.

-Que problemático- murmuro después de sus reflexiones

Se levanto y miro al cielo por última vez en ese día, ahora le diría la verdad no importando las consecuencias. El caminaba poniendo mucha atención a cada paso que daba, miraba hacia todos lados buscándola.

-Que problemática, nunca la encuentro- murmuro con tono molesto.

La busco en el parque, en la academia, en el bosque en todos los lugares inimaginables, pero no la encontró. Camino resignado, de regreso a su casa cuando la vio, ahí estaba no precisamente ella pero había un letrero gigante que decía "Floristería Yamanaka". Por que no lo pensó antes era seguro que estuvo ahí toda la tarde y no se le había ocurrido tan simple lugar.

Camino directo hacia el local, deslizo la puerta haciendo sonar las campanillas

-Estamos por cerrar- dijo la chica detrás del mostrador, o al menos una voz ya que ella estaba agachada detrás de este.

La chica se levanto y se asusto al no ver a nadie. Alzo lo hombros sin importancia y siguió recogiendo.

-Ino- dijo una voz

-Shikamaru, tu voz es inconfundible- dijo la rubia riéndose del tono gracioso que había intentado fingir su compañero

El salio de detrás de una maceta, se acerco a una de las flores y extrañamente se vio interesado en los pétalos de esa flor

-Ino, ¿te acuerdas de lo que te dije en la tarde?-

-¿Sobre lo que te recordaba el cielo?, lo siento si te hice enfadar no era mi intención- dijo la chica con tono arrepentido y bajando la mirada

El noto el tono y el gesto que había echo Ino, se sintió mal.

-No, es que en la tarde te mentí, lo que el cielo me hace recordar es algo muy importante- dijo el chico viendo el techo con demasiado interés

-¡Oh!- suspiro aliviada –Que bueno que el cielo te recuerde cosas importantes para ti, el cielo es azul, irradia paz, aunque a veces se ve inquietado cuando hay aire, simplemente bello-

-Vaya que eres ingenua Ino- dijo el chico tomando su barbilla y haciéndole levantar al cara.

-Oye….- iba a contestar pero su argumento fue cortado por los labios de el, primero la beso suavemente con dulzura y cariño, después se fue haciendo mas profundo con deseo y amor.

Ella quiso separase pero el no la dejo, rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de Ino, no dándole un lugar para escapar, ella después no se resistió, paso sus brazos por el cuello del chico y lo acerco a ella. Duraron un tiempo así hasta separarse por falta de aire.

-¿Eso por que fue?- pregunto la chica con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Por que lo que el cielo me hacer recordarte, me hace pensarte, me hace amarte, por que el cielo eres tu, eres "la chica con ojos de cielo"- dijo el chico pareciendo serio por primera vez.

Fin

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

N/A: konnichiwa!! Aquí un one-shot que me pidió una amiga por el mess, amante de ShikaIno, este va para mi querida JamieBlack5…. Espero les guste y espero que dejen un lindo review :) Sayonara!!

JamieBlack5: aquí esta tu one-shot linda espero te guste. Gomen por no haberlo subido antes, pero surgieron inesperadas vacaciones y no tenia Internet además olvide mi memoria en casa ¬¬. Espero dejes un review :)


End file.
